


flower crowns

by childofthenight2035



Series: Put Your Glasses On [21]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, music producer!Jaebeom, preschool teacher!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: Ye-eun has a question: whatishe going to do now that he's finished college?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Put Your Glasses On [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	flower crowns

**Author's Note:**

> ok i admit im well and truly avoiding the next part because its what ive been building up to since the beginning and so im honestly really very scared to post it because what if it doesnt turn out as good as i wanted it to  
> so yes this is a filler and no you dont have to read it let me wallow in my misery

“So….” Ye-eun drawls, imitating an elderly woman, “what’s the plan now you’ve finally finished college? You going to get a job?” She bends a little, pretending to hold a walking stick. “Eh, boy?” Jackson cackles from the corner.

Jinyoung fights a smile, handing out alphabet coloring books to the children. “I already have a job, Ajhumma.”

“Ehh? What was that?” She cups a hand around her ear. “Speak up!”

“I already have a job, Ajhumma!” Jinyoung says louder, and the kids giggle. 

“Good boy, you’re a doctor?” She questions. 

“No, Ajhumma.”

“So engineer?”

“No, Ajhumma.”

“Lawyer? Prosecutor? Oh, I know, business?”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “No, ajhumma, I’m a teacher.” Ye-eun makes a disgusted sound. 

“Aigoo, _teacher_? Not even a real job? You waste your degree to pick up after some kids who _won’t say thank you?_ ” The last part she directs towards the kids sternly and they giggle harder than ever, like it’s the funniest thing they’ve ever heard. A couple of them have the sense to look sorry. “Yah,” she says, pointing a crooked finger at one of the girls, “come with me, help this old lady to the bathroom.” Eager, the little girl leaps up and snatches Ye-eun’s outstretched hand, leading her to the staff room. 

Jinyoung shakes his head in amusement. Two days later and he’s still riding the high of finally having finished his degree—he’s not bothering with worrying about the results (yet, anyway); he knows he’s done well.

Jackson ushers his bunch of kids over to the rug where Jinyoung sits. It’s not usually that Jackson and Ye-eun are both working when he’s there to manage things, but he supposes they just bonded on Monday. He’d even asked Jackson if he didn’t have to go to the studio to work with Jaebeom, but Jackson’s reply was puzzling—he said Jaebeom wasn’t working today. 

Which is odd, since he told Jinyoung he would be. He’s not going to dwell on it, though.

Jinyoung hasn’t slept over at his place since the weekend, now that he doesn’t really need the peace and quiet. The excuse he gave Jaebeom was that he should be there to take care of the twins—college students were notorious for not taking care of themselves. 

Suddenly the doorbell rings and Jackson leaps up to answer it. What Jinyoung is not expecting, however, is for Jackson to return accompanied by Jaebeom. His mouth falls open and he tenses, because there’s a shout of “Uncle JB! What are you doing here?” 

Jinyoung rises to his feet as Yugyeom rams into Jaebeom’s knees. 

“Is it time to go home?” The little boy asks, conditioned to associate the two. Jaebeom lets out a deep chuckle and ruffles Yugyeom’s hair. 

“No, Gyeomie,” he says fondly. “It’s not time yet.”

There’s a question on Yugyeom’s lips but before he can ask, the lights go out. The kids begin yelling and Jinyoung has barely told them to calm down, it’s alright, when a light emerges from the staff room. 

“Congratulations, congratulations…” 

Jinyoung’s mouth falls open yet again, when he sees that the lights are candles, and the candles are on a cake that Ye-eun is bringing out. Jackson pulls him to the table in the centre of the room and seats him in a chair in front of it. Ye-eun places the cake onto the tabletop and everyone finishes singing their improvised congratulatory song in the tune of ‘happy birthday’.

When the room falls silent, Ye-eun looks at him expectantly. He can feel Jackson’s energy brimming near him, and Jaebeom’s hand cautiously squeezing his shoulder in the dark, where no one can notice it. He shakes his head, refusing to cry.

“What is all this?” He asks, feeling stupid. “It’s not my birthday.”

“Silly boy,” Ye-eun shakes her imaginary cane, still in character, “you think this is a birthday cake? This is to celebrate you finally finishing college!” 

There’s a hint of good-natured teasing in it, but mostly pride, and Jinyoung finds it very difficult to hold back his tears. Being proud of himself is one thing, but having so many people—his _children_ included—being proud of him is something new. He wishes the twins were there as well, but they were probably writing an exam at the moment. 

“Blow out the candles, Jinyoung-ah,” Jackson tells him impatiently. 

Jinyoung obeys, and the room bursts into applause. The lights are switched back on. 

The next few minutes are spent with cutting it and distributing it in tiny little paper plates. The kids are far more eager to get their hands on sweets than to congratulate him, and that makes his heart melt with fondness for them. He wonders if they would remember him when they grew up into adults and completed their own degrees. 

In the background he hears, “Uncle JB, you came to the party? How did you know? It was a secret!”

And then Jaebeom’s reply: “Mr. Wang invited me. We’re all friends now, just like you and Bambam and Jungkook.” 

Jinyoung lets a little smirk dance across his lips. Jackson, probably seeing this, leans over and whispers, “Chocolate cake.”

He looks at his best friend, puzzled. “Yes, the cake is chocolate? What, don’t you like it?”

Jackson shakes his head. His gaze visibly slides from Jaebeom to him. “ _Chocolate cake,_ ” he repeats, a satisfied grin on his face. Jinyoung suddenly remembers the comment Jackson made when he suspected Jinyoung and Jaebeom were an item. He wallops Jackson with the back of his hand, hard. The man yelps and rolls away. 

He’s still seated on his chair like a judge, while everyone else is mucking up the floors and each other with chocolate icing. He feels something being placed on his head and looks up. Ye-eun stands behind him, very pleased with herself. He narrows his eyes, reaches up to his hair and finds…a _flower crown_?

“Our Jinyoungie is so pretty!” she coos and he snarls at her, ready to rip it off his head, but a quiet voice stops him. 

“She’s right.” He glances up to see Jaebeom leaning against a bookshelf and watching him with the softest smile. “Jinyoung is the prettiest.”

He flushes, arm falling to his side, flower crown forgotten. He doesn’t want to think about what that sentence makes him feel—and he doesn’t have to, because he makes eye contact with Jackson, who looks absolutely traumatized. Jinyoung clears his throat. 

“Fine, I’ll wear the stupid crown,” he declares. “I am your king; you may take your pictures now.” He spreads his arms out, inviting them. Bambam rushes over to him and attempts to clamber onto his lap. 

“Picture!” he shouts happily, and Jinyoung lifts him up easily. There’s a flurry of movement and noise, kids asking one by one for pictures. At last, to satisfy them all, Jaebeom takes a group photo with Jackson on Jinyoung’s lap and the kids all around them.

Jaebeom stays until it’s time to take Yugyeom home, helping to clean the table and scrub the floor. It’s impressive how far chocolate icing can go and how firmly it sticks. The parents are bewildered at the messy condition of both the room and their ward (Ye-eun tries to explain that it was a cake party), but the good thing about it is that the building empties itself out faster than he could have hoped. 

“Yugyeomie, why don’t you tell Mr. Wang about that fort you built yesterday?” Jaebeom prompts, discreetly pulling Jinyoung to the staff room. When the child bursts into enthusiastic speech, he pushes them both inside. Ye-eun sees them sneaking in and holds up her hands. 

“Whoa, guys, first of all, pretty sure this is unethical,” she says, gesturing to them, “and second, I’m almost gone, give me five seconds to get out the door and you can make out to your heart’s content.” Jinyoung cusses at her as she slips out of the room, but it bounces off her as usual.

“What’s up?” Jinyoung asks him. “We weren’t _really_ going to make out, right?”

“I had something to ask you.” Jaebeom looks nervous and it makes him begin to think. He wishes he could shut his brain off. 

“What is it?”

Jaebeom teeters back and forth, twisting his ring and says, “What do you say about coming to my sister’s place for dinner this weekend?”

He freezes, eyes raking over Jaebeom’s, hoping he’s joking. He doesn’t look like he is. “You—You’re serious?”

Jaebeom nods. “I am. I told them I have a boyfriend, and they want to meet you.”

Jinyoung is speechless, he’s already worrying—

“Jinyoung-ah,” he calls gently. “It’s like when I met the twins; I was shit scared, but it worked.”

“But that’s—that’s just the twins, they’re _children_!” he cries. “Your sister is like meeting your _mother_! And it’s—” he lowers his voice, looking over his shoulder, “—it’s Yugyeom!”

“You’re not saying you’re scared of what Yugyeom’s going to think?” His boyfriend asks incredulously. “Have you seen the kid? He fucking loves you!” Jinyoung still shakes his head, anxious. Jaebeom reaches out to grip his waist. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. If you’re not ready.”

He breathes in deeply. “Can—can I tell you later? I’ll think about it?”

Jaebeom nods generously, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Take all the time you need.” He checks his watch. “But _I_ can’t, fuck, I should go. His mom is going to kill me.”

“Bye, hyung, drive safe.” Jinyoung walked him out to the front door, smiling at a tired Yugyeom. Jaebeom hoists the kid into his arms and steps out, but halfway out, he turns and winks. 

“So pretty in that flower crown, aren’t you?”

Jinyoung physically jolts, realizing he’s still wearing the damn thing. Furious, he plucks it off and places it on a drowsy Yugyeom’s head. Jaebeom’s smile widens. 

Jinyoung shakes his head, mouthing the words, _fuck you_. The hearty laugh that punches out of the other man startles the child, but then Jaebeom is turning around and disappearing into the parking lot.


End file.
